Lo Que Una Chica Quiere: Sasuke Uchiha
by Nara Suri
Summary: Cansado de ser ignorado luego de su vuelta a Konoha Sasuke intenta recuperar terreno con un Sakura inflexible. Ella no pide dinero, flores, ni corazones. Sakura Haruno solo pide un caballero. Little Sasuke OC. Re-edición.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Remasterizando un viejo fanfic. Últimamente como que se me esta dando por esto (¿?) empecé a hacerlo con Vivir bajo tus reglas y ahora vengo con este. Espero que disfruten la lectura poco a poco volveré a colgar los 5 capitulos que conforman este fanfic. Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke kun! Solo por ser tu cumpleaños te torturare en este capitulo. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

Por cierto, si alguna (o) de ustedes sabe dibujar y se considera apto. Ando buscando quien diseñe la portada de este fanfic. Así que el que le interese hágamelo saber :)

* * *

Lo Que Una Chica Quiere.

I

Introducción.

Nara_Suri.

Ni yo mismo se porque estoy haciendo esto. No se porque estoy cayendo tan bajo, como es posible que yo todo un Uchiha este en este agujero de miseria y degradación. Mi ego, mi orgullo, mi fachada todo a la mierda. Todo a la mierda por un par de piernas, unas malditas degeneradas y níveas piernas tan largas y cremosas que me gustaría pasar enredado en ellas. Si, un simple par de piernas. Las jodidas piernas de Sakura Haruno.

Frunzo el ceño frustrado y con el ego herido. He caído bajo, tan bajo como la mierda. O es que acaso ¿No creen que pedirle a ayuda a Naruto en el plano sentimental no es acaso lo más bajo que puede llegar la dignidad de un hombre? Es decir… ¡Mierda es Naruto! ¡El puto _dobe_! ¡El jodido cabrón que tiene 4 años mentales! Y yo le estoy pidiendo ayuda a él. ¡Agh!

¡Maldita Sakura! ¡Malditas sean sus puñeteras y ricas piernas! ¡Maldito trasero de infarto! ¡Jodida cintura de muerte! ¡Re jodidas tetas! ¡Agh! ¡A la puta mierda con todo que hasta me empalme! Vamos Sasuke tienes que calmarte, el _dobe_ de espera. No puedes dejar que te vea con los pantalones hechos una puta carpa de circo.

-. ¡_Teme_!- él imbécil grita. Maldita sea mi degenerada suerte de haberme puesto a cien en la puerta de _Ichiraku's Rammen._

-. _Uzurantonkachi_…- le digo suavemente. Pienso rápidamente en la imagen de él mismo depilándose las piernas. Mi erección baja y puedo entrar relajando al recinto.

-. ¡Viejo un Rammen doble para el _teme_!- grita en el mismo tono quisquilloso que me revienta los huevos. Y si ese maldito es mi mejor amigo.

El anciano me sirve la comida. Esta caliente y Naruto pese a comer me mira expectante para que le cuente el favor que he venido a pedirle. Ese jodido favor por el que tendré que pagar todo lo que haya tragado el día de hoy. Yo y mi perra suerte. Sasuke Uchiha que bajo has caído.

Es un hecho que he asumido que Sakura Haruno me gusta. Es mas me encanta de mil maneras diferentes y me encantaría hacérselo de mil formas más.

No se por qué pero me gusta. No era así cuando recién llegue a Konoha y de eso casi 4 años. Cuando volví ha este pueblo, aun se estaba reconstruyendo. Había paso la cuarta guerra ninja y habíamos salido victoriosos._ Akatsuki_ fue destruida y con ella volvió la paz. La zorra de Tsunade pese a que prácticamente fui yo quien detuvo al imbécil de Tobi, me c

ondeno a pagar con trabajo mi pena ayudando a reconstruir Konoha, a mi todo un Uchiha. Así que una vez cuando termine en el hospital por una estupidez de _dobe_ la volví a ver.

Habían pasado 2 años desde la guerra y de que quise matarla, cuando ella vino a intentar matarme primero con un _kunai_ envenenado. En ese momento no éramos aliados y era un ella o yo. Para mi era igual de prescindible que cualquier de mis subordinados. Por eso cuando me dijeron que la Dra. Haruno me atendería no sabia que esperar. En ese momento sonreí arrogantemente sabiendo que seguiría siendo la misma chica que se sonrojaría por cualquier cosa y me llamaría Sasuke kun. Cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme a un monumento de mujer que pasaba totalmente de mí.

_Flash Back_

_-. ¿Qué te sucedió?- me pregunta sin mírame muy detenidamente. _

_-. Un rasguño.- le digo seco. -. Solo Naruto siendo Naruto.- despega por primera vez la vista de mi historia y se moja los labios antes de hablar._

_-. Siéntate en la camilla.- me señala aquel camastrón donde me siento. _

_Ella camina hacia mí y me deja ver esas piernas largas. Su cabello ahora es largo, tan largo como cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Lleva falda y una camisa simple que deja entrever que tiene curvas y muchas. También unos senos preciosos y su cara se ven angelical. Sin duda alguna se veía cambiada, más mujer. Ella trae unas tijeras y recorta la prenda. Algunas fibras de la camisa se habían pegado a mi herida y ella las remueve con una pinza. Acto seguido tomo algo de su chakra y me cerró la herida sin problemas. _

_-. ¿Algo más?- noto un deje de molestia en su voz. _

_-. Se te ve muy guapa.- le suelto de golpe._

_-. Supongo que gracias.- recoge los instrumentos y los pone en una caja seguro para mandarles a esterilizar. _

_-. Hacia tiempo no te veía, un par de años quizás.- le dedico la mirada infalible. No ha existido mujer que se resista a ella. _

_-. Si, he estado ocupada como puedes ver.- me escribe una receta. _

_-. Si…- le digo casual. -. Pensé que irías a la fiesta que organizo Naruto por mi recibimiento pero no te vi allí.- ella me esquivaba hacia tiempo que lo sabia. _

_-. Cuatro veces al día cada 6 horas.- me interrumpe. -. Puedes retirar…- alguien la interrumpe._

_-. Hola fea….- ella parece no molestarse. -. ¡Mierda perdón! No sabia que estabas ocupada.- mire mal al imbécil al instante. Ella le regaló un sonrisa, que a mi no me había dado en toda la charla. _

_-. No Sai entra tranquilo…Uchiha ya se va…- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Dónde había quedado el Sasuke kun? -. ¿No es cierto Uchiha?- me miro casi que ordenándomelo. Aquel remedo de hombre irrumpe en la sala. -. Me gustaría un poco de privacidad…- me da un vistazo horrendo y me largo de la sala algo cabreado._

_¡Joder! ¡Como odio a este vil…remplazo! _

_Fin del Flash Back._

Desde esa día algo en mi cambió. Esa noche no puede dormir pensando en esos muslos cremosos y níveos. Había matado a mi hermano, había descubierto la verdad de mis orígenes, había combatido en una guerra y derrotado a mí enemigo. Había traicionado mi villa y me había vuelto a aliar con ella. Había renegado de mi nombre y de mis amigos, y los había vuelto a recuperar. Tenía casi 19 años, pero sentía que había vivido más de 50. Quería el calor y la compresión de una mujer. Y ya tenía en mente quien seria la madre de mis herederos.

Mis visitas al hospital de Konoha se hicieron frecuentes. No desaprovechaba oportunidad de provocar a Naruto y dejarme golpear de la manera más imbécil posible. Siempre buscando cruzar un par de palabras con ella pero me esquivaba bastante bien. Lo único que me rompía los huevos era ver a mi remplazo tratando de ligársela olímpicamente en mi cara.

Era un imbécil con sonrisa de payaso. Se sentía muy valiente porque Sakura le regalaba dos preciados minutos para atenderle sus estúpidas preguntas de impedido mental. _"Sakura san ¿Qué son los sentimientos?" "Fea ¿Qué es eso que llaman simpatía?"_ me reventaba las pelotas con esas pendejadas. Más de una vez tuve ganas de responderle sus preguntas a golpes. Sin embargo, debía ir lento pero seguro. Fui ganándome de su simpatía. Es mas ha vuelto a llamarme de nuevo Sasuke kun. Sin embargo, pese a ya llevar dos años en esto parece pasar de mí.

La he invitado a salir par veces. Como siempre sutil y casual. No voy a desmandarme a tirar mi dignidad y mi orgullo por la borda. Nunca le dije textualmente _"Salgamos"_ pero siempre que parezco ordenarle hacerlo me sale con alguna excusa tonta. No obstante, he descubierto la formula para hacerla mi mujer. Me convertiré en lo que ella quiere. Ella se lo dijo a Ino textualmente, así que yo simplemente seré lo que ella pide. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha seré un caballero.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** El primer capítulo después de la remasterización. ¿Qué puede decir? Pues…es lo mejor que pude hacer con lo que había. Espero les guste. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.

Por cierto, si alguna (o) de ustedes sabe dibujar y se considera apto. Ando buscando quien diseñe la portada de este fanfic. Así que el que le interese hágamelo saber :)

* * *

Lo que una chica quiere.

II

Reglas.

Nara_Suri.

Naruto le miraba expectante buscando la respuesta al porque de la amable invitación a comer Rammen. El rubio pese a no ser de mentalidad muy ágil sabia que Sasuke era bastante tacaño cuando se trataba de él. Así que el favor que le pediría debía ser bastante grande. El Uzumaki sonrió maliciosamente. Pero quedo de una sola pieza cuando Sasuke se ha sonrosado cuando al fin iba a hablar.

-. Hpm…veras yo.- el hombre de los ojos celeste ahogó una carcajada.

-. ¿Estas así por una mujer?- le preguntó maliciosamente. El Uchiha se golpeo internamente, el jodido Naruto lo conocía bastante bien.

-. Si.- dijo entre dientes.

-. Ah…- dijo sin mas y engulló un poco de Rammen. -. ¿Quién es la pobre victima? Necesito expresarle mis condolencias.- Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio. -. Mira que de verdad compadezco a la pobre chica que deba aguantarse tu pobreza lingüística y tus bizarras muestras de afecto.- el _sharingan_ del joven se activó.

-. Hpm…- le dijo el aludido.

-. ¡Lo vez! Esa parece la única palabra en tu vocabulario.-

-. No es una palabra.- le contestó.

-. ¿Quién es la victima?- le cuestiona sin obtener respuesta. -. Bien, adivinare.- le dice con una sonrisa. -. ¿Acaso es Tenten? No…Neji te rompería la madre por tontear con su prometida. Además que se casan el mes que entra. ¿Temari? Jamás Gaara no dejaría que su hermana anduviera contigo y Shikamaru se pondría serio contigo. Bien sabes que son pareja en secreto. ¿Ino? Mierda no creo que te degrades a pelear novia con Choji… humm será acaso ¡La puta que te parió! ¡Con mi Hinata chan no te metas bastardo!- le gritó haciendo un alboroto monumental. -. ¡Te voy a romper los huevos cabrón! ¡Se hombre y dímelo…!- Sasuke le interrumpió.

-. No me gusta tu novia, siéntate.- le advierte calmado. Él hombre de tez tostada le hace caso.

-. Entonces ¿Quien?-le preguntó el rubio.

-. Sa...ku...ra-dijo nervioso y en un tono casi inaudible.

-. ¡QUE! ¿Escuche bien? Dices que TÚ Uchiha Sasuke esta enamorado de su MOLESTIA-dijo Naruto gritándolo.

-. Gracias por hacérselo saber a toda Konoha que gran amigo eres- ganas no le faltaban de atornillarle la mandíbula a golpes.

-. Bien entonces ¿Cómo entro yo en el negocio?- pregunta. -. Me parece bastante fácil, eres el galán de vereda y ella te amaba. Vas le compras unas flores y la invitas a salir.-

-. Allí esta el problema. Ella ya no me ama.- se muerde los labios y toda Konoha suspira ante ese gesto.

-. Creo que todo empieza a tener sentido.- dice él recordando las muchas veces que el Uchiha salía herido tan tontamente. -. Ella no te odia.- le dice. -. Además ¿Qué chica además de mi pulcra novia se negaría a salir con el galancito de Konoha?- el rubio pone los ojos en blanco. Sasuke era realmente un acontecimiento en aquella villa.

-. Esa, Sakura Haruno.-

-. ¿Le has invitado?- preguntó.

-. No propiamente.- dice. -. Pero no soy… ¿Cómo decirlo? A ver…su tipo- el rubio se rasca la barbilla.

-. ¿Y cual es mi papel en esta historia entonces?-

-. Ayudarme.- se muerde la lengua tragándose el orgullo. -. Ayudarme a ser el hombre que ella quiere…-

-. ¿Y eso es…?-le mira expectante.

-. ¡Tsk! Un caballero.- chasquea la lengua.

-. ¿Qué? Vamos _teme_ estas de broma ¿verdad?- le pregunta pero el Uchiha le mira muy serio. -. ¿Tu? ¿Un caballero?- se partía de la risa en el asiento de Ichiraku's. -. Mira _teme_ yo tengo un zorro de nueve colas viviendo en mi interior, soy el mejor ninja de todo el mundo pero realmente yo no hago milagros.- Sasuke se contenía para no golpearle. -. Es decir, para convertirte en caballero a ti. Primero, Kiba mata a Akamaru, Shikamaru deja de decir que todo es problemático, Kakashi sensei deja la pornografía, Neji al destino y Gaara la arena.- Naruto se carcajeaba.

-. Hpm…-

-. Es enserio _teme_ tu eres el tipo mas amargado, antisocial, irrespetuoso, descortés que existe. Sin mencionar que tienes la delicadeza de una lija-dijo muerto de la risa.

-. Pero tu me vas a ayudar a dejar de serlo-dijo cogiendo a Naruto por el cuello de su abrigo.

-. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-le pregunta a su mejor amigo dispuesto a darle una buena pelea.

-. En que si no lo haces le diré a Hinata de tus hazañas con el canal "educativo"-dijo Sasuke soltándolo.

-. Eres un maldito _teme_-dijo Naruto.

-. Yo seré un maldito pero tú eres el único _dobe_ que a sus 21 años sigue de caliente con los canales esos-dijo Sasuke. -. De verdad que tienes un problema.-

-. Te ayudare pero no le digas a Hinata chan ¿vale?-dijo Naruto

-. Vale-dijo Sasuke poniendo sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-. Bueno y cuéntame como esta eso de que ella quiere un caballero-dijo Uzumaki.

-. Veras...-

_Flash Back_

_Sasuke escucha detrás de la puerta en una de sus tontas visitas al hospital. Había visto como Yamanaka se metía en el consultorio de la que él decía seria la matriarca de su nuevo clan. Quería escuchar. Quería saber que pasaba con su Sakura. _

_-. Parece que la señorita esta bastante solicitada.- le dijo la rubia a su amiga. -. Adivina quienes te esperan afuera.- la chica del cabello rosado la miro sin mucha atención. -. Sasuke kun y Sai kun…- la chica no mostró ningún interés. -. ¡Eres una jodida suertuda!- le gritó._

_-. No le veo la suerte.- le dice. -. Uchiha y Sai son un par de pesados.- una punzada de dolor recorrió el corazón del moreno. _

_-. Pero están guapísimos…- se mordió el labio la rubia. _

_-. Menuda guarrilla que eres.- una mueca divertida surcó su rostro. -. ¿Qué diría Choji si te escuchara?- _

_-. Solo digo la verdad ¿Te imaginas un trio con esos dos?- una mueca de asco recorrió al Uchiha. -. Sasuke sin ropa…uff y Sai… ¿Quién crees que la tenga mas grande?- _

_-. No se, ni me importa.- suelta un suspiro. -. Sai es lindo pero es como el hermano retardado que nunca tuve.- una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en los labios del Uchiha. -. En cuanto a Sasuke, aun que esta como un tren paso de él.- el corazón del hombre se quebró una vez más._

_-. Deberías salir con él.- Sasuke hace la nota mental de comprarle una regalo a Ino Yamanaka. -. Quien quita que él sea EL hombre-. Esta rubia se merecía el cielo. La rosa estalló en una sonora carcajada. _

_-. ¿Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que yo quiero? Creo que tiene que nacer de nuevo 6 veces.- seguía riendo._

_-. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Vas a dejar que el que probablemente sea el mejor pene de toda Konoha se pierda por tus traumas infantiles?- Ino Yamanaka sería la madrina de su primogénito. Sasuke ya lo había decidido._

_-. ¿Traumas yo? Lamento decirte querida que el traumatizado es él.-_

_-. ¿A quien quieres engañar?.- le advierte. -. Tu primer amor te rechaza, te golpea y te deja tirada en una banca en la mitad de la mierda a la media noche. Creo que eso nos dejaría traumadas a más de uno. Sino creo que mi temperatura me esta robando.-_

_-. Eso es el pasado…- ella se muerde los labios._

_-. Quien quita que ese pasado sea el futuro que tu quieras.- Sasuke ya había decidido que a su primera hija le pondría Ino. _

_-. No lo creo.- contesta la chica del cabello rosado con avidez. -. Él no es diferente.- _

_-. ¿Ah no?-_

_-. No- le dice. -. Sasuke es peor.- ambas chicas se carcajearon._

_-. ¿Y porque es peor?- preguntó la Yamanaka entre risas. _

_-. Porque Sasuke solo me quiere follar.- pone los ojos en blanco. -. Además que tiene una innumerable lista de defectos entre los que están que es un patán, un arrogante, un pesado, un egocéntrico, un jurado, un rogado y un galancete barato de verada. Así que yo de verdad paso.- Sasuke sintió la necesidad tirarla en el escritorio y enseñarle una lista larga de virtudes. _

_-. Entonces dime… ¿Qué tendría que hacer el señor Uchiha para ser el futuro señor Haruno?- ¿Señor Haruno? Eso no le gustó._

_-. Ser un caballero…- dijo ella y algo se ilumino en el muchacho. _

_-. ¿Solo eso?-_

_-. Sí, solo eso.- _

_Fin del Flash Back._

-. Eres un chismoso _teme_- le dice Naruto.

-. El fin justifica los medios-le dice suavemente con arrogancia.

-. O sea que ¿por ella vas a dejar de ser como eres?-. le pregunta.

-. Sí, estoy dispuesto-dijo Uchiha.-. ¿Me ayudaras?-

-. Está bien-le dice el rubio.

-. Bueno y ¿que es lo primero que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Sasuke

-. No mirar hacia atrás-dijo Naruto.

-. ¿Por qué?-le cuestiona el moreno.

-. Porque lo que estoy viendo en la calle no te va gustar-dijo Uzumaki.

Sasuke se volteó viendo una escena que le activo su _Sharingan_ al instante. Ese imbécil, ese aborto de remplazo estaba besando a SU Sakura. A SU mujer.

-. Lo voy a matar-dijo Sasuke parándose.

-. Tu te quedas aquí-dijo Naruto dándole un jalón que lo sentó de inmediato.

-. ¿Que te pasa Naruto? -dijo Sasuke apunto de matar al artista.

-. Primera lección: Un caballero nunca le reclama nada a una dama y menos le forma escenitas de celos si no tiene algún tipo de relación con la misma-dijo Uzumaki.


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** bueno, recuperándome de una matadora semana pero el show debe continuar. No he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para nada y sospecho que en un par de semanas tampoco. Muchas gracias por sus amados reviews me honran mucho.

En cuanto a los MP que recibí para diseñar las portadas, lamento no haberles vuelto a responder pero no he tenido tiempo para nada. Les comento que ya vi sus trabajos chicas. Así que tranquilas en cuanto tenga tiempo me pondré en contacto, ténganme algo de paciencia please.

* * *

Lo que una chica quiere.

III

Hastiado.

Nara_Suri.

Era uno de esos días en Konoha. Era verano al fin y al cabo, donde Sasuke Uchiha recibiría su primera clase del rubio Uzumaki. Habían quedado de verse donde siempre para poner en práctica el plan de convertir al amargado Uchiha en un galán desbordante de caballerosidad. El moreno se encortaba impaciente, habían quedado hacia 30 minutos y el rubio no llegaba.

-. Hijo de su puta, re puta madre…- fue lo único que dijo cuando casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. -. ¿Por qué coño estas vestido así?- le preguntó.

-. Hombre _teme_ porque es un supositorio, para que practiques.- Sasuke lo miro con asco y sintió ganas de golpearlo.

-. Se dice suposición.- le espeta molesto. -. ¡Quítate esa mierda! ¡Eres el travesti mas feo que he visto en mi vida!- él solo rogaba para que nadie los viese así.

-. Pero…pero- rogaba enfundado en un vestido, tacones y peluca. -. Si hasta me vestí lindo.- le empezó a batir las pestañas y el Uchiha no soportaba más. -. La peluca es hasta rosadita…- acto seguido el moreno le propino un puñetazo.

-. Quítate esa mierda…- le advierte. -. ¿Y quieres se _Hokage_? ¿Que clase de ejemplo crees que les estarás dando a los niños?-

-. El de ser un buen amigo y colaborar.- lloriqueo.

-. Patrañas…-le espetó molesto dándole una mirada inquisidora.

-. Bueno ya me lo quito pero debes invitarme a comer-dijo quitándose el vestido.

-. Ok.- dijo resignado.

Ambos caminaron a Ichiraku's, el moreno ahora tenia un poco mas de esperanza. Estaba expectante con aquellas lecciones.

-. ¿Y bien?- cuestionó Sasuke cuando ya tenia el Rammen humeando frente a sus caras.

-. ¿Y bien que _teme_?- le miro sin entender.

-. Mis lecciones.- dijo entre dientes.

-. Pues teme…vieras que…esto.- el Uzumaki imitaba a su novia jugando con sus dedos.

-. Naruto…-dijo con la voz ronca y con ganas de matarle.

-. Bien.- suspiró el hombre de los ojos celestes. -. Un caballero siempre debe guardar la calma.-

-. Bah… eso es fácil yo siempre he sido un tipo cal…-el rubio lo interrumpió gritando alarmado.

-. ¡Dios mio Sakura chan se esta follando con la boca Sai teme en la vía publica!- Sasuke escupió el Rammen.

-. Hijo de la gran…-se levantó sobresaltado, pero termino reventando su ira en un puñetazo contra el rubio. -. Jodido imbécil.- le dijo después de golpearlo.

-. Menos mal que me quite el vestidito porque me lo hubieras arrugado.- dijo en un tonito afeminado el Uzumaki.

-. Por cierto…-el Uchiha meneaba de un lado a otro el Rammen. -. ¿De donde mierda sacaste ese vestido?-

-. Me lo presto mi Hinata chan…- dijo con los ojitos brillantes.

-. ¿Es que te tu novia te deja salir con vestido por toda Konoha? Se ve que te quiere.- se río autosuficiente Sasuke.

-. No tonto.- le dijo muy seguro. -. Le dije que era para una obra de caridad.- le susurro.

-. ¿Y la peluca?- preguntó.

-. Tengo mis contactos galán.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Sasuke hizo cara de asco.

-. A ver hombre dame otra lección.- pidió.

-. Un caballero nunca contradice a una dama.- dijo con la boca llena.

-. Esa es fácil.- dijo. -. Dime otra.-

-. No se más.- iba ya por el 3er plato de Rammen.

-. ¡¿Cómo que no sabes más?!-gritó amargado. -. O sea que ¿con las estupideces que me dijiste conquístate a Hyūga?- preguntó.

-. Si.- dijo embutido.

-. ¿Y de donde demonios aprendiste eso?-

-. Neji me enseño…-

-. ¿Qué?- no salía de su asombro.

-. Si…- dijo. -. ¿Qué esperabas? Es decir yo no soy el gurú de la caballerosidad mocoso. Agradece que te enseñe algo.- dijo indignado. -. Dile a Neji que te ayude él es el _crack_…- Sasuke solo le mando otro puñetazo.

-. Como mierda se te ocurre que yo Uchiha Sasuke, el único heredero del clan Uchiha me voy a rebajar a pedirle ayuda a Hyūga Neji me peor enemigo y rival para que me enseñe a conquistar una chica.- le dijo con furia. Dicho esto se levanto de la mesa indignado dispuesto a irse.

-. Espera teme… ¿Quién va a pagar la comida?-

-. Empeña el culo…- dicho esto se fue.

En el hospital de Konoha el muchacho de cabello castaño con bastante parecido a Sasuke acababa de irse de una de sus fugases visitas a la pelirosa. Le había traído un ramo de flores porque había leído que el cortejo era la fase preliminar al apareamiento y él quería saber que era aquello. Sakura se preguntaba de donde sacaba Sai esas ideas tan raras y solo le seguía la corriente. La rubia Yamanaka irrumpió en la oficina de la Haruno para chismear un rato.

-. Dra. Se le ve solicitada.- le dijo en broma.

-. Bah… era solo Sai. Ya sabes empezó a leer un libro sobre los leones y quiere saber que es aquello del apareamiento.- dijo con una risita tonta.

-. Dile que cuando quiera lo alecciono gratis.- la Haruno soltó una sonora carcajada.

-. Solo a ti se te ocurre. Acostarse con él seria un crimen.-

-. A mí que me arresten entonces…-

-. ¡Ino!- chilló la medico. -. Cuidado te escucha Chouji…- la rubia salía con el ex gordito desde hacia unos 6 meses.

-. Es que Sakura esta bastante comestible.- dijo chupándose los dedos. -. Tan suculento como Sasuke…Huy ese si esta…- Sakura puso cara de asco al ver a su amiga casi teniendo una fantasía sexual con ambos hombres. -. En fin… ¿Cómo va la apuesta?- le mostró los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

-. Mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo Haruno en una risita. -. Ha salido más fácil que convencer a Naruto. Así que da por hecho que gane.-

-. Estás loca…- puso los ojos en blanco. -. Mejor dejémoslo.-

-. Si algo me enseño Tsunade Shishou es que uno nunca debe arrepentirse de una apuesta. Además nuestra actuación fue magistral…- le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

-. Podemos olvidarla frontuda.-

-. No cerdita…- negó con la cabeza. -. Esta apuesta no es solo una apuesta. Es una venganza para mi misma. Una venganza donde humillare a ese bastardo.-

-. Pobre Sasuke y pensar lo sexy que es. Al menos promete que disfrutaras de esa polla porque no hacerlo seria un crimen.- le espeto. Sakura solo asintió muerta de risa. -. Prepárate Uchiha, se te verá humillado, usado y botado por una chica.-

-. Ganare…- dijo con autosuficiencia. -. A mi Sasuke Uchiha no me queda grande. En especial porque sé que quiere meterse en mis bragas.-

-. Y lo que diera yo por meterme en su bragueta.- Sakura se ruborizo al instante y miró a Ino con reprobación. -. ¡¿Qué?! Yo si tengo curiosidad por saber de que estaban tan orgullosos los Uchiha.- la rosa estalló en una carcajada. -. Pero Sasuke se pasa pedirle ayuda a Naruto…-

-. Lo se…- dijo. -. Pero se pasa más por creerse una conversación detrás de una puerta. No pensé que se creyera tan fácil eso del caballero. Pensé que tenía por los menos tres dedos de frente-

-. Quizás este enamorado…-

-. ¿Enamorado y Sasuke en la misma oración? Es el mejor chiste que me has echado- dijo muerta de risa. -. Sasuke quiere meterse en mis bragas, le herí el orgullo solamente.-

-. Sabes que podemos dejar la apuesta si quieres.-

-. Aja…-

-. Me voy tengo turno en 5 minutos.- dijo la rubia mirando el reloj. -. Paso a tu casa después…- le dijo. -. Tengo ganas de algo de helado y películas.- la rosa asintió y la rubia se retiró.

-. Tranquila Sakura… tú puedes.- se repetía mentalmente. -. No lo amas. Solo te atrae…- se mentalizaba. -. Solo será sexo y después lo dejaras.- dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

* * *

Por cierto síganme en twitter, mi user es: Hmesschic

y de paso pueden visitar mi nuevo blog de cosas de mujeres.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** No estaba muerta, admito que un poco de parranda. Sucede que este fanfic esta completo y que tenía los capítulos en mi antigua PC misma que ha muerto y hasta el fin de semana tuve tiempo de ir a que me recuperan el disco duro para buscar mis caps. Mil disculpas.

* * *

Lo que una chica quiere.

IV

Caballero.

Nara_Suri.

Frustrado después del fiasco de Naruto, Sasuke buscaba desesperadamente una solución a su problema. Había pasado de librería en librería, tratando de encontrar un texto decente que le aleccionase un poco sobre el como tratar a una mujer. El caso es que a pesar de eso, por muy buen manual que encontrase aun había que buscar un buen maestro. En su rostro se ensanchó una sonrisa al ver a Kakashi en su ya conocida sesión erótica.

-. Yo...-se iba a excusar el sensei.

-. No digas nada- le dijo seco.-. Necesito tu ayuda-susurró Sasuke.

-. Este niño nunca va a cambiar para mí que es gay. Ya hasta Sai esta detrás de una chica y solo se dedica entrenar.-pensó Kakashi

-. Y… ¿para que quieres mi ayuda Sasuke? ¿Es acaso un nuevo movimiento?-preguntó Hatake algo nervioso.

-. No exactamente- dijo en un tono duro. -. La ayuda que necesito es de otro tipo-dijo Sasuke sonrosado. Se maldijo internamente por ello.

-. ¡Mierda! ¿Será que se me va a declarar?-pensó el sensei asustado

-. Y… ¿Que tipo de ayuda necesitas?-preguntó con miedo.

-. Sen...timental-dijo muy sonrojado.

-. ¿Escuche bien? Dijiste ¿Sentimental?-preguntó.-. Sí-admitió bajo el Uchiha.

-. ¿Y...quien es la chica?-preguntó Hatake.-. Por favor que sea una chica…-rogaba mentalmente el hombre del cabello plateado.

-. Este...bueno no puedo decirle-dijo Sasuke. No admitiría nada sabia que Kakashi y Naruto eran bastante chismosos.

-. Haber niño ¿Como quieres que te ayude entonces? Si no se quien es no podré decirte que tipo de hombre busca-dijo el sensei.

-. Al menos es una chica…- dijo mentalmente aquel hombre.

-. Ella quiere un caballero-dijo Sasuke. -. Ese es el tipo de hombre que ella busca.-

-. Interesante un caballero...creo que puedo hacer algo por ti-dijo Kakashi

-. ¿Enserio?-preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa radiante.

-. ¡Claro! ¡Alumno mío has llegado a el lugar indicado! Si hay alguien que sabe como complacer a una mujer y como llegarles soy yo-dijo el orgulloso sensei.

-. Pensé que ese era Hyūga-dijo Uchiha.

-. Niño, yo le enseñe lo que sabe a ese mocoso-dijo Kakashi.

-. ¿Enserio?-la emoción embargo al moreno.

-. Si- le respondió. -. Podemos empezar ya aprovechando que es mi día libre.- dijo el peli plateado.

Después de que el Uchiha asintió Hatake se transformó en una mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados. Voluptuosa de senos grandes como los de Hinata Hyūga, cintura diminuta y caderas anchas. Y lo peor completamente desnuda. Sasuke se puso pálido y se le secó la boca. Aquel hombre convertido en mujer le mando una bofetada de inmediato.

-. Primera lección: Un caballero nunca ve desnuda a una dama. Sin previo consentimiento.- dicho esto le puso ropa a su transformación porque habían causado menudo alboroto en la librería. -. Bien, transformado en mujer es para ver lo que te falta y enseñarte a ser un caballero mi pequeño saltamontes-dijo Hatake.

-. Bien…-

-. Ahora mueve su trasero, nos vamos al mejor restaurante de Konoha.- le dijo jalándole. -. Vamos a ver como serias en una cita.-  
Ambos llegaron al susodicho restaurante. Pese a no estar debidamente vestidos les atendieron sin problemas. Era un lugar bastante elegante y Sasuke sospechaba que se le iría una buena pasta. Sin embargo, para él convertir a la pelirosa en su mujer no tenia precio. El mesero trajo las cartas y Kakashi hizo su pedido.

-. Eres un troglodita…- le dijo. -. Se supone que tenías que abrirme la silla.- refunfuño. -. Segunda lección: un caballero siempre le abre la silla a una dama.- el Uchiha sacó una libretita y empezó a apuntar lo que le saco una carcajada al Hatake. -. Pon un tema de conversación.- le ordenó.

-. Hpm…- dijo en uno de sus usuales monosílabos. -. ¿Puedes creer que el dobe casi lo matan en la última misión que nos mando la zorra de Tsunade?- Kakashi lo miro horrorizado.

-. Tu si eres bien agreste…- le volteó los ojos. -. Animal ¿Cómo vas a hablar de eso con una chica? No seas tan burdo hazme el favor.- bebió un poco del vino que acababan de traerles. -. Tercera lección: un caballero cuida su lenguaje frente a una dama. Nada de referencias vulgares, sexuales, violentas o de misiones mientras estés con una salvo que ella ponga al tema.- después de ello trajeron los platos.

-. ¿Ni siquiera puedo decir dobe?- el Hatake solo lo miro mal.-. Bien.- empezaron a comer.

-. No me gusto esto. Cámbiame el plato.-

-. ¡Pero Kakashi! ¡Si haz pedido lo más caro! Además eso se ve la mar de asqueroso…- dijo.

-. Dios…- se agarró la cara con las manos.-. Cuarta lección: un caballero nunca debe quejarse del precio. Si la dama quiere eso, eso tendrá. Quinta lección: Si ella quiere cambiar de plato, así sea física mierda debes cambiárselo.- Sasuke solo apuntaba. -. Retomemos una conversación…- dijo. -. Sasuke kun ¿Piensas que la virginidad es importante?- Sasuke escupió el vino.

-. ¿No se supone que no se debe hablar de ese tema?- preguntó.

-. Te dije que si ella lo proponía si.-

-. Pues...esto...yo creo que no –dijo un poco apenado.

-. Imagina que soy ESA chica.- dijo el hombre convertido en mujer. -. ¿Te importaría si yo tuviese un historial de hombres tan largo como la lista de tu club de fans?-preguntó Kakashi.

-. Para ser sincero creo que eso si me importaría-dijo él cabreado.

-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Así pienses lo que pienses debes decir que no te importa -dijo Kakashi. -. Debes hacerle sentir que estas por ella no por su himen ¿Comprendido? Sexta lección: los caballeros no tienen memoria.- Uchiha apuntó. Kakashi convertido en mujer pidió la cuenta y el mesero apareció con ella.

-. ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Sasuke. -. Paga tu parte.-

-. ¿Perdón?- dijo Hatake. -. Haber mi pequeño saltamontes. Séptima lección: un caballero siempre paga la cuenta-dijo Hatake. Sasuke apunto y pago a regañadientes.

Ambos salieron de aquel restaurante. Estando Kakashi aun convertido en chica y con ropa algo descubierto. Era de noche y corría una brisa fría por Konoha.

-. Que frio.- dijo la mujer.

-. Si que lo digas-dijo Sasuke calentándose las palmas con el aliento.

-. Sasuke ¿No crees que se te olvido algo?-pregunto Hatake

-. No-dijo el Uchiha

-. Octava lección: un caballero siempre le ofrece su abrigo a una dama, o la sombrilla, o lo que sea-dijo hastiado el sensei.

-. Bueno gracias por todo Kakashi sensei nos vemos-dijo

-. ¡Espera Sasuke!-grito el hombre aun convertida en mujer.

-. ¿Que pasa?-preguntó.

-. Novena lección: un caballero siempre acompaña a una dama a su casa-dijo. Sasuke sacó su libreta y siguieron hasta la casa del hombre. Ya en la puerta.

-. ¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto el peli plateado.

-. No gracias- dijo tajante. -. Ya me voy-dijo el moreno

-. Decima lección: un caballero nunca rechaza una proposición a la casa de una chica así te hallas muerto del aburrimiento con ella-dijo el ninja que copia. -. Después de todo puede ser un café pero…quizás otra cosa.- le guiño el ojo. -. ¡Felicidades! Ya con eso eres un caballero. Dale una estudiada estúdiate las lecciones y después invita a salir a Sakura, se decente por favor. Regálale unos narcisos son sus favoritos y su puedes llevarle unos chocolates te daría muchísimos puntos. -dijo el sensei quien entró rápidamente.

-. ¿Un minuto? ¿Como sabe usted que me gusta Sakura?-preguntó pero termino hablando solo. -. Puta mierda…-dijo bajo. Y se fue a su casa.

De ese día pasó una semana. Era martes y el Uchiha se sentía con los cojones suficientes para arriesgarse a invitarla a salir. Le compró un ramo de narcisos en la floristería de los Yamanaka. Eran eso de las 5 pm, esperaba que la chica tuviera un minuto.

-. Sigue Sasuke kun la Dra. Haruno ya te atiende.- dijo Ino quien lo guio hasta el consultorio de la pelirosa, donde esta ultima casi se muere de risa al verle ahí.

-. Buenas tardes Sakura chan…- la pelirosa estaba que se reventaba la risa. Ino ahogo una carcajada y se retiró.

-. Buenas tardes Sasuke kun…- le dio una gran sonrisa.

-. Em…- se le trabó la lengua y sentía que sus manos le sudaban. -. Te traje esto pensé que te gustarían.- le extendió el ramo de narcisos.

-. Gracias…- se mordió el labio inferior. -. No tendrías que haberte molestado.- le dijo.

-. Me has soportado mucho estos dos años.- le dijo el tirando una sonrisa arrebatadora. -. Ya sabes por todas esas veces que me he lastimado.-

-. Es mi trabajo.- le dijo simplemente.

-. Lo se pero de verdad me siento medio en deuda…- dice. -. Me gustaría tener una atención contigo…ya sabes por tanta ayuda y pues…por los viejos tiempos.- se le secó la boca y la miro fijamente.

-. Seria un placer.-

-. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar el viernes?- le dijo de frente.

-. Claro como amigos… ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no?-

-. Bueno…- estaba nervioso lo que vendría a continuación era crucial. -. Te seré sincero no seria propiamente una salida de amigos. Seria una cita.- se sonrojo violentamente y ella también.

-. Esto…yo…-no sabia donde meterse.

-. Solo vamos a cenar, me gustaría estar los dos solos y tranquilos-

-. Ya…-dijo ella. -. Bien, me va perfecto el viernes porque no tengo guardia en la noche.- le dio una sonrisa.

-. Vale… entonces ¿Te recojo en tu casa a las 8?- le preguntó.

-. Si… ¿Sabes donde es?- preguntó.

-. Por supuesto.- sonrió torcido. -. Al menos allí vivías hace unos años.-

-. Ahí mismo…- se mordió el labio.

-. Siendo así creo que nos vemos el viernes.- le tomo la mano a la chica. Ella se sonrojo.

-. Si…- dijo la Haruno.

-. Esperare con ansias.- le beso la mano y se retiro.  
Sakura quedo ida y en una sola pieza. ¿Quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con el bastardo insensible de Uchiha? Es decir, ella sabía que era una mujer hermosa y que Sasuke la deseaba. Pero semejante cambio tan drástico solo por una cita con ella todavía no le caía en la cabeza.

-. ¡Frontuda Zorra!- gritó la rubia. -. Parece que ganaras…- dijo.

-. Vez…te lo dije.- ella aun se lo meditaba.

-. Alguien va a follar el viernes…-

-. Si…-

-. Podemos olvidar la apuesta.- dijo la rubia.

-. Olvídalo…además ya viste que voy a ganar.-

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Por cierto síganme en twitter, mi user es: Hmesschic_

_y de paso pueden visitar mi nuevo blog de cosas de mujeres._


	5. V

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Mil disculpas. No tengo excusas.

* * *

**Lo que una chica quiere.**

**V**

**Cita.**

**Nara_Suri. **

Era el esperado viernes y Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente ansioso y nervioso. Se había preparado con anticipación y con un poco de la ayuda de su amigo el rubio escandaloso y su novia, estaba hecho un príncipe. Pantalón, zapatos y blazer negro acompañados por una camisa blanca a rayas grises. Había estudiado minuciosamente lo que Kakashi le había enseñado y se había visto un maratón de comedias románticas. Por primera vez, en 21 años se peino antes de salir.

Por su parte la Haruno meditaba frente a los dos vestidos que reposaban en su cama. ¿Rojo o negro? Pensaba internamente, decidiéndose por el discreto vestido carmesí que pese a no escatimar en escote si tenía un largo decoroso hasta las rodillas y no era ajustado. Después de todo, ella sabia que una mujer si muestra arriba, debe dejar debajo a la imaginación. Porque sexy no es igual a vulgar y es mejor insinuar que mostrar. Los zapatos de tacón alto negros harían juego con sus accesorios. Se baño rápidamente y se lleno de crema y perfume. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Sasuke Uchiha caería ante ella esta noche.  
Eran exactamente las 8:00 p.m y el moreno hacia más de 5 minutos que estaba en la puerta del departamento de la chica de cabellos rosados, acompañado de un ramo de flores. Sin duda alguna, la escena era difícil de creer. El hombre tocó el timbre y se le secó la boca. La Haruno miró divertida por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrir, su niña interna se carcajeo. Le hizo esperar un par de minutos para darse a desear un poco y crear expectación. Luego de ello abrió.

-. Buenas noches, Sakura chan.- le saludó. -. Son para ti.- estaba la mar de elocuente y le extendió el precioso ramo de narcisos que por recomendación de Ino había comprado.

-. Hola Sasuke kun…- dijo ella dejándose ver totalmente ante él. Sasuke tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, se veía realmente apetecible. -. ¿Por qué no pasas unos segundos mientras voy por mi bolso?- ella le señalo la sala y el tomo asiento. -. Vendré en un segundo.- prometió.

El último de los Uchiha la miro mientras se iba hacia su cuarto. Ese vestido rojo carmín le quedaba de infarto, el balance perfecto entre sexy y recatada. Su cabello se veía sedoso, aun que ella le había ondulado un poco le caía graciosamente. Le gustó que no llevara mucho maquillaje, a Sasuke le encantaba esa piel de porcelana sin ningún tipo de polvo o aditivo. Inhalo profundamente y el olor a Sakura le invadió el cuerpo.

-. Ya podemos irnos-la chica de los ojos verdes lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-. Este...si vamos-dijo el moreno.

La llevo al mejor restaurante de la villa del brazo. Todas las miradas femeninas voltearon a ver recelosas a la mujer del cabello rosado y ella ensanchó una amplia sonrisa. Estaba en una cita con Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre mas sexy de toda la región y sospechaba que de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi. Le abrió la silla para que esta se sentara y Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera. Tal parece que Sasuke iba en serio.

-. Muchas gracias por invitarme Sasuke kun…- se mordió el labio con un deje de inocencia.

-. No es nada…- le dijo. -. Quería tener una atención contigo y que pudiéramos charlar un poco.- pese a estar nervioso el seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha así que su rostro se veía pétreo y sin ápice de miedo.

-. Creo que te has pasado de atento.- le comentó.

-. Si no te gusta este lugar podemos ir donde tu quieras.- le dijo enmarcando una ceja dándole la mirada matadora.

-. No, esta perfecto.- se explicó. -. No me malinterpretes, es solo que es increíble. Ya sabes, estar aquí y contigo. Es algo…- ella buscaba las palabras.

-. ¿Genial?- le dijo tratando de ayudarle.

-. Más que eso, diría yo que irreal.- le dio una mirada cómplice y el Uchiha se percató de ello.

-. ¿Qué tiene de irreal?- preguntó. -. Somos jóvenes, fuertes, exitosos y eres una mujer preciosa. ¿Por qué no estarían dos personas como nosotros que se conocen hace casi 10 años en una cita?- le cuestionó.

-. Porque en el mundo real los tipos como tu no se fijan en mujeres como yo.- el mesero llegó con las cartas.

-. En el mundo real los hombres que han hecho todo lo que yo te he hecho a ti no tendrían esperanzas de estar aquí sentados.- se defendió. -. ¿Quieres que escoja el vino?- ella asintió. Él ordenó por supuesto uno de reserva, de esos que había leído en el libro sobre vinos que había comprado.  
Ambos pidieron la comida y el mesero tomo su pedido. Acto seguido el hombre que les servía les trajo la botella.

-. Eso es un asunto olvidado.- se cruzó de piernas y le miro interesantemente mientras bebía un poco. -. Eran tiempos difíciles.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-. Estaba fuera de mí.- su semblante se endureció. -. Me estaba quedado casi ciego.- ella tomó la mano del hombre y la acaricio.

-. Deja el pasado en paz. Por mi esta olvidado.- le mintió descaradamente.

-. Gracias.- le dijo aun con el semblante endurecido. -. He esperado mucho para oír eso.- le dijo. Ella le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien Sasuke kun?- ella fue al punto. Pese a saber que él estaba soltero, esto hacia parte de su pequeño juego de seducción.

-. No…- él le dio una sonrisa. -. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien tu?- eso iba contra las normas pero necesitaba saber.

-. Tampoco…- le dijo. -. Hace meses que no tenía una cita.- confesó.

-. Pensé que salías con este chico Sai.- esperaba no cagarla sino se iba a cortar los huevos.

-. Para nada.- le dio otra sonrisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -. Sai es como el hermano idiota que nunca tuve… es como niño pequeño.- le explicó.

-. Pensé que tenía otro tipo de intenciones algo menos fraternales.- bebió un poco de vino. -. A veces te lleva regalos, aun que debo confesar que son un poco extraños.- le dijo con una risita.

-. ¿Es por eso? Pierde cuidado. Eso pasa por temporadas. No se si sepas que Sai te remplazó en el equipo hasta tu llegado, el venia de la Raíz. Así que las emociones y los sentimientos para el son desconocidos. Ahora que esa organización fue desaparecida de los escuadrones Ambu él esta intentando ponerse al día con eso.- le explicaba.

-. Así que solo es un retrasado…- pensó el Uchiha.

-. Últimamente anda prendado a un libro de los leones. Y pues anda leyendo sobre los rituales de cortejo y apareamiento. Como soy lo más cercano a una amiga que tiene considera que debe aparearse conmigo y por eso los regalos tan exóticos. Ya se le pasara.- algo en el pecho de Sasuke ardió de rabia. ¿Aparearse ese con su Sakura? ¡Sobre su cadáver!

-. Ya…- la comida llegó en ese momento.

Comieron en silencio mirándose cómplices. Ella le hizo un comentario sobre la mar de bueno que se veía el plato de él. Sasuke le sugirió cambiar de plato haciendo caso a lo aprendido y ella se ha negado. Entonces se le ocurrió ofrecerle un poco y ella lo acepto. La chica le ofreció que probara de su plato y el Uchiha acepto gustoso. Ambos rieron cómplices. Se miraban largamente mientras comían.

-. Ha estado delicioso- le dijo ella.

-. Bastante. ¿Quieres postre?- le preguntó.

-. No podría estoy repleta.-

-. Podríamos compartirlo.- le sugirió

-. Pensaba que no gustaban las cosas dulces.- le dijo ella.

-. Me gustas tú.- le soltó de golpe. -. Creo que eso refuta tu argumento-

-. No te andas por las ramas.- le dijo ella.

-. Vale, creo que he sido bastante brusco. Pero creo que era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa.- le explico. -. ¿Compartimos el postre entonces?-

-. Dale.- le dijo. Ella fue quien lo eligió. -. Tú también me gustas.- le dijo ella. -. Creo que eso no es una novedad para ti.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-. Pensaras que no.- le tomo la mano. -. Pero a este punto, realmente estaba deseando saber si eso seguía siendo así.- él la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró embelesada. -. Mis intenciones contigo son serias.- le anunció. -. Me gustas bastante.-

-. Me alegra saber eso.- le dijo Sakura. -. Ya no somos unos niños después de todo.-

-. En lo absoluto. Usted señorita Haruno es toda una mujer. Una mujer realmente hermosa.- se mojó los labios quería besarla pero necesitaba su aprobación.

-. Y usted un hombre guapísimo señor Uchiha- se miraron directamente y él le repaso un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-. ¿Volverías a salir conmigo?- le preguntó.

-. Por supuesto.- le miro seductoramente. -. Ha sido la mejor cita que hubiera soñado jamás.- y la señal que esperaba para besarla llego. Pero antes de concretar aquello ha llego el postre. El ambiente sin duda alguna se había calentado.

Comieron en silencio comiéndose con la mirada. Él quería besarla y ella deseaba que él lo hiciese. Pero ya abría tiempo. Él pagó como todo un caballero pese a ella insistir en compartir la cuenta. Ambos salieron del restaurante del brazo y afuera venteaba un poco. Hacia un frío de muerte, por lo que Uchiha puso su blazer a la chica para evitarle una pulmonía. La acompaño hasta la puerta.

-. Gracias por una maravillosa noche.- le sostenía una mano y le beso la misma.

-. Espero que se repita.-

-. Seguro que si.- le dijo coqueta. -. ¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó. -. Podríamos charlar un rato, creo que hay algo de Sake.- le dio una miradita cómplice.

-. Solo si tú quieres.- ambos entraron.  
Sakura le dijo que se sentara en el sofá. El Uchiha le hizo caso y la espero mientras ella traía el sake y un par de vasos. Inhalo ese olor a Sakura que circulaba por la casa y ella volvió al instante. Sin su blazer puesto y sin tacones.

-. Me estaban matando.- acotó. Él solo sonrió.

-. A mi me esta matando otra cosa.- le dio la mirada sensual que él solo sabia.

-. Las ganas de besarte.- le dijo bajito.

-. Creo que eso puede tener solución señor Uchiha.- coqueteo un poco. -. ¿Por qué no intenta a ver si la suerte esta de su lado?-

-. Ojalá lo este.- se acercó a ella que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos y el Uchiha busco sus labios calmadamente. Ella amago un poco para besarle y al final enredó sus labios con los de él. El ritmo era suave y ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso delicioso. Ese beso por el que ella había esperado casi 10 años.

-. Creo que la suerte si estaba de su lado.- le dijo. -. ¿Quieres sake?-

-. Sí.- le dijo con la boca seca. Ella le sirvió y Sasuke lo tomó de golpe. Sus hormonas ya estaban haciendo estragos. -. Se ha llevado usted mi primer beso señorita.- le confesó sonrojado.

-. Creo que debo empezar a dudar de todas sus adulaciones señor Uchiha. Es un usted un mentiroso. Ese no pudo ser su primer beso.- ella le acarició el rostro.

-. Es en serio. Nunca había besado a una mujer.- capturo un mechón rosado entre sus dedos y jugueteó con él.

-. ¿Es enserio?- él asintió. -. Esto…tu nunca has…ya sabes.- él le miro los labios.

-. Eso si.- le aclaró. -. He tenido relaciones pero no bese a ninguna de esas mujeres, los besos son algo mas personal que la misma intimidad.- le explicó.

-. Supongo que debo sentirme alabada por haber desvirgado los labios de Sasuke Uchiha.- le bromeó. -. Debería ayudarte a practicar un poco ¿No crees?- le buscó la boca.

Se besaron intensamente. Sakura necesitaba lograr su cometido, ganar esa apuesta y convencerse que Sasuke Uchiha era historia olvidada. Enredó su lengua con la del moreno a la par que tiraba de sus cabellos. El tenía su cara entre sus manos. Podía sentir como el calor se le metía por las venas. Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke. Dejó que las manos de hombre le acariciasen la espalda mientras le besaba. Se frotó levemente contra sus caderas, insinuante y puso las manos grandes de Uchiha sobre tu trasero. Sasuke enseguida perdió la cordura. El movimiento lo tenía a cien y sentir ese trasero bien formado en sus manos lo había excitado. Se separaron por que respirar se hizo una fogosa necesidad.

-. Sasuke kun…-soltó en un gemidito mientras ella recuperaba el aire.

-. Creo que se nos esta hiendo de las manos.- le advirtió con la poca cordura que le quedaba. -. No quiero que nos arrepintamos después.-

-. No…- buscaba recuperar la respiración. Él retiro las manos del trasero de Sakura. -. Yo…te deseo.- le dijo agitada casi contra sus labios.

-. No creo que más que yo, pero las cosas no deben ser así.- le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-. Sasuke kun…- tomo la cara del muchacho entre sus manos. -. Te deseo.- le puso su índice derecho en los labios. -. Quiero que me hagas el amor.- le anunció.

-. Yo…- ella volvió a callarlo.

-. Hazlo…- le beso calientemente, él se dejo llevar un poco.

-. No es lo correcto, tú eres una dama y yo te respeto.- le dijo.

-. No me estas seduciendo. Yo quiero ser tuya esta noche. Es mi decisión y mi mayor de deseo.- le dijo. -. Por favor…-

-. ¿Estas segura?- el movimiento de las caderas de esa mujer lo estaba llevando al borde del colapso.

-. Sí…- ella volvió a besarle y puso sus manos de nuevo en su trasero.

Le abrió los botones de la camisa a la par que le comía la boca. Él por su parte le levanto el vestido ligeramente para poder tocar su trasero piel con piel. Le manoseaba a su antojo y ella disfrutaba de ello. Dejó que él le besara el cuello y acto seguido el moreno la cargo hasta la habitación.

La arrojó en la cama y se posesiono sobre ella repartiendo su peso entre brazos y piernas para no aplastar a la joven. Le dio un beso hambriento, se quitó la camisa rápidamente y dejó ver su pecho trabajado y su abdomen de muerte. Ella le miro lascivamente pasando su índice que había humedecido previamente sobre sus pectorales y abdomen. Sasuke se estremeció y ella se incorporo sentada para abrir la hebilla de su cinturón. La Haruno la abrió y lo mismo hizo con su bragueta. Cuando iba a tirar de los pantalones del moreno este la detuvo con una sonrisa cómplice. Sakura se puso de espaldas a él y aparto su cabello.

-. Necesito algo de ayuda.- le dijo algo ronca.

Sasuke desató el nudo de sus tirantes en su cuello. Le beso la nuca mientras las tirantes caían dejando sus pechos desnudos al aire. Ella se acarició uno de sus senos mientras sentía los besos del Uchiha en su nuca.

-. Déjame hacer eso a mi…- le susurró al oído.

Tomo sus redondeces entre sus manos. Sonrió al ver que le cabían perfectamente en sus palmas. Los pezones rosáceos estaban completamente erectos, él jugueteo con ellos pellizcándolos un poco arrancándole un par de gemidos mientras dejaba una cadena de besos en los hombros de la chica. Ella se hizo gelatina en sus brazos mientras él le tocaba de aquella manera.  
Sakura le buscó los labios excitada y se giro para quedar ambos arrodillados en el colchón. Sasuke jugó con su lengua mientras bajaba el vestido exponiendo más su pecho y tronco. Le besó el cuello mientras ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. Bajó por su esternón y atrapó un pezón entre sus labios, al que lengüeteó sin piedad. Haruno solo podía gemir al sentir tan placenteras caricias y sentía como se humedecía cada vez más. Fue por el otro pecho y ella se sintió desfallecer. La tumbó en la cama y mientras bajaba por su esternón le quitó el vestido dejándola solo con sus bragas de encaje negro.

Descendió por su abdomen, jugueteó con su ombligo e hizo un rosario de besos en su vientre. Le toco el sexo por encima de las bragas y la mujer del cabello rosa se estremeció, le dio la vuelta y quedo encima del Uchiha. Le beso desde el cuello hasta los abdominales y le sacó el pantalón dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones. Le miró a los ojos que se encontraban rojos con su sharingan activado. Se arrodilló sobre él y ante la mirada lasciva de Sasuke se sacó las bragas mojadas. Pudo ver la erección atrapada entre sus pantaloncillos bóxer. Se tumbo sobre el nuevamente y le susurró al oído.

-. Estoy tremendamente húmeda…- tomando su mano, se la puso sobre su sexo depilado. La babaza caliente impregno sus dedos.

-. Me muero por besarte estos labios- la acarició dulcemente y ella se estremeció.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición ahora ella estaba abajo. Sasuke tomó una almohada y la puso debajo del trasero de Sakura de manera que sus caderas quedasen más altas. Ella abrió las piernas gustosas y dejo ver su sexo al muchacho. El Uchiha separo gentilmente sus labios con sus dedos y le dio un lametón a toda su intimidad. Ella gimió desbocada cuando los labios ávidos y la lengua experta de Sasuke jugueteaban con todas las partes de su sexo. El moreno se concentró en darle algo de placer y le chupó su pequeño clítoris hasta llevarla al éxtasis. La pelirosa se corrió sonoramente y él sonrió complacido.

-. No lo he hecho mal para ser mi primera vez haciéndoselo a una chica.- le dijo.

-. La comes como los dioses.- ella se puso sobre él.

La chica sintió la gran erección bajo su mojado sexo. Le bajó el bóxer y libero su erección de tan tortuosa cárcel. Entonces se dio cuenta que era eso de lo que tanto se enorgullecían los Uchiha y les dio la razón en ser tan egocéntricos. Sasuke la tenía realmente grande. Le acaricio el tronco y le masturbo al moreno sin previo aviso. El Uchiha solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel placer, por lo que cuando sintió la húmeda boca de pelirosa sobre su miembro vio el cielo. Sakura engullía su miembro y lo saboreaba mientras le hacia la paja mas rica que nunca el mismo se había podido hacer. Se corrió rápidamente y no pudo anunciarle que se venia. Ella tragó todo el semen espeso sin derramar nada y eso lo volvió loco.

La volvió a tumbar con la almohada bajo su cadera mientras la besaba. Podía sentir el gusto a él en su boca. Le dio un par de lamidas a la intimidad de la muchacha, ella gimió de placer. Jugueteo con su entrada mientras le chupaba el clítoris enanito ya erecto. Le introdujo un dedo en su interior y le acaricio las paredes. Supo que ella se correría pronto si continuaba chupándole así que paró cuando ella estuvo apunto de correrse para excitarla mas. Le introdujo otro dedo y le masturbo con el pulgar. Ella solo gritaba extasiada incoherencias. Le metió otro dedo y ella se corrió en el acto gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, almacenándose esas expresiones en la psiquis del muchacho con su sharingan.

-. Dios mío…- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir. -. Eso estuvo de muerte.-  
Se besaron largo rato. Y se acariciaron a la par. Estaban sudorosos y excitados ambos lo querían. Pero como que ninguno hacia le primer movimiento.

-. Te quiero ya…- le dijo ella extasiada.

-. No traje protección…- le dijo finalmente.

-. No importa estoy usando la píldora.- le dijo. Él la beso y se puso sobre ella. -. Sasuke kun…- lo llamó cuando él ya se disponía a entrar. -. Yo…quiero que estés consiente que no eres el primero.- le confesó.

-. No me importa- le dio un eso en prueba. -. Tal vez no fui el primero pero si seré el ultimo-dijo él penetrándola. Ella gimió al sentirlo entrar dentro. Por primera vez ambos se sintieron completos.

El Uchiha la estocaba de manera lenta y tortuosa, ella suspiraba extasiada pidiéndole que se la tirase sin piedad. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla imperceptible para Sasuke. Se había dado cuenta que le amaba, que eso no iba a cambiar.

-. Te amo…- le dijo ella en el éxtasis.

-. Yo te amo también…- le dijo él.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Esa noche, la hizo suya no solo esa vez. También la poseyó en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala y de nuevo en la cama. La sensación de sus cuerpos unidos era lo más adictivo que Sasuke había probado nunca.

Ella lo adoraba también, pero Sakura sabía que en el fondo ella tenía que olvidarle. Esta noche mañana solo debía ser un placentero y grato recuerdo.  
El día amaneció radiante los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, pero para alguien ese día no era feliz. Sakura Haruno había pasado todo lo que le había quedado de la noche sin poder dormir. Sollozando y recordando cada una de las palabras, las caricias, los besos y las sensaciones. Sasuke Uchiha apenas despertaba, miró a su lado la cabellera rosa que dormía a su lado dándole la espalda, esa blanca espalda desnuda que había sido víctima de sus caricias nada mas y nada menos que la noche anterior, él le beso cuello ella volteo a verle.

-. ¿Estabas despierta?-preguntó el sexy moreno. Tenía ánimos para un mañanero.

-.Sí-dijo ella algo fría.

-. ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó él.

-. Me pasa que eres un pesado.- le soltó. -. Lárgate de mi casa-dijo ella en tono frío.

-. ¿Sakura que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó Uchiha.

-. Nada simplemente que esto se termino. Así que puedes irte. No quiero verte. Entiende que lo de anoche fue por una simple apuesta que hice con Ino por que ella decía que no era capaz de acostarme contigo y como puedes ver he ganado-dijo ella.

-. ¿Que?- la miró sin creerlo. Ella solo le lanzo una mirada de odio profundo. -. Has lo que quieras.- se levanto hecho una fiera y empezó a vestirse. -. ¡Ah! Y todo lo que dije anoche olvídalo bien por ti ganaste tu estúpida apuesta ¡Zorra!-dijo el molesto y acto seguido se largo de la casa.

-. Eres un pésimo amante-dijo Haruno antes de que el muchacho tirara la puerta.

Después de la partida del Uchiha, Sakura rompió llorar. Ella sabia que le seguía amando, a pesar de que lo trato como lo había tratado, aun le dolía. Le dolía el orgullo por haber perdido la apuesta y le dolía el corazón por haber perdido al hombre que amaba.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Por cierto síganme en twitter, mi user es: Hmesschic_

_y de paso pueden visitar mi nuevo blog de cosas de mujeres._


End file.
